Shape of My Heart
by Rizuna Rhe
Summary: Teringat semua yang telah ku lakukan, menjadi seseorang memainkan peran hingga dapat ku rasakan kesedihan dan kesendirian itu tragis. Sayang, kembalilah dan dekap aku. Ini pengakuanku dan tak ada lagi yang ku sembunyikan. Aku mencintaimu dan akan ku tunjukkan padamu hatiku. [SasuSaku slight SasuHina]


**SHAPE OF MY HEART**

 **Diclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Rizuna Rhe**

 **Pairing : SasuSaku, slight SasuHina dan pairing lainnya**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo(S) & Miss Typo bertebaran, alur terlalu cepat/lambat,**

 **Rate M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Teringat semua yang telah ku lakukan, menjadi seseorang memainkan peran untuk mengurungmu, hingga ku rasakan kesedihan dan kesendirian itu tragis. Sayang, maafkan aku, kembalilah dan dekap aku. Ini pengakuanku dan tak ada lagi yang ku sembunyikan. Aku mencintaimu dan akan ku tunjukkan padamu bentuk hatiku.**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 1 :**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cahaya mentari pagi yang menelisik masuk melalui kaca pintu balkon mengusik tidur nyenyaknya. Ia mulai bergerak gelisah sebelum akhirnya tangannya meraba tempat yang ada di sampingnya.

Kosong. Tempat itu kosong.

Sontak saja ia membuka matanya dan melihat bagian kasur _king_ _size_ —nya yang kosong tersebut. Itu adalah tempat dimana istrinya tertidur setiap malam. Kemana istrinya? Kenapa tempat ini kosong? Ah pasti istrinya sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali karena ada operasi. Pasti istrinya tidak tega untuk membangunkannya pagi-pagi sekali yang tengah tertidur nyenyak karena lelah. Istrinya sangatlah pengertian.

Seulas senyum yang tergambar sangat tipis mengiringi tubuhnya yang mulai bangkit dan berubah menjadi terduduk. Piyama dengan corak bergarisnya masih membalut tubuhnya sempurna, itu artinya tidak ada percintaan panas dengan istrinya semalam. Aneh. Padahal seingatnya ada percintaan panas di antara mereka semalam.

Beberapa saat kemudian kepalanya ia tolehkan ke arah meja kecil yang ada di samping ranjangnya untuk mencari sesuatu di sana. Secarik memo. Memo yang biasa istrinya letakkan di sana tiap kali istrinya harus pergi di saat ia masih terlelap.

Kosong. Meja itu juga kosong.

Tidak ada satu carik memo —pun di sana. Hanya ada ponsel miliknya yang semalam ia letakkan di atas meja itu sebelum tertidur. Hei? Ada apa dengan istrinya? Kenapa tidak ada memo di meja itu? Tidak biasanya 'kan istrinya pergi tanpa pamit atau ijin darinya? Ia sibuk mencari memo itu hingga ke bawah meja, namun nihil. Tidak apapun di bawah meja.

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang di buka mengintrupsi kegiatannya yang tengah membuka laci meja. Ah itu pasti istrinya, ternyata istrinya itu berada di kamar mandi.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , a-apa yang kau cari?"

Suara itu adalah suara wanita tapi Sasuke tau itu bukan suara istrinya. Ia mendongak untuk melihat ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Sedikit tersentak melihat sosok wanita berambut indigo panjang dengan kedua mata beriris bak mutiara yang terlihat bingung melihatnya.

Tunggu dulu. Indigo? Kenapa rambutnya Indigo? Rambut istrinya itu merah muda, dan mata istrinya juga mata yang meneduhkan yang indah bak emerald yang bersinar. Bukan mata berkilau bak mutiara. Lalu kenapa wanita itu berada di kamarnya? Lancang sekali.

"Sa-sasuke- _kun_?"

Panggilan dari wanita itu seolah menyadarkan lamunan Sasuke. Ia tak berniat untuk menjawab dan hanya memberikan gumaman khas miliknya.

"Hn."

Wanita itu tertunduk. Hari masih pagi dan Sasuke sudah membuat hatinya berdenyut. Sudah hampir enam tahun dan sikap Sasuke tetap sama. Dingin dan acuh. Apa ada yang salah sehingga ia di perlakukan seperti ini oleh suaminya sendiri?

"Apa dengan Sakura kau juga seperti ini? Aku istrimu 'kan Sasuke-kun?" tanya wanita itu dengan nada rendah.

Sasuke tersentak atas pertanyaan wanita itu. Ia tertunduk lesu karena ucapan wanita itu seolah menghempaskannya pada pahitnya kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa Sakura sudah tidak ada lagi dalam hidupnya. Yang ada sekarang hanya wanita yang tengah tertunduk di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Berhentilah membicarakan dia, Hinata!"

Hinata —wanita indigo itu tersentak seraya mendongak. Ia menatap Sasuke yang kini tengah mengeluarkan aura yang sangat dingin dan memandangnya dengan tatapan yang juga dingin nan menusuk. Sasuke selalu seperti itu tiap kali ia menyebut atau bahkan membahas Sakura. Bahkan ia berani bertaruh, mungkin saja Sasuke akan membunuhnya jika ia menyuarakan isi hatinya tentang Sakura.

Sasuke membenci Sakura? Tidak. Tentu Hinata tau bahwa Sasuke sangat mencintai Sakura. Bahkan ia berpikir sampai kapanpun yang di cintai Sasuke hanyalah Sakura. Dan kenyataan itu sampai matipun tak akan pernah ia terima. Sasuke hanya boleh mencintainya.

Namun kenyataan selalu menampar dan menyakitinya.

Jika ia tidur seranjang dengan Sasuke, ia selalu mendengar Sasuke mengigaukan nama Sakura. Bahkan, semalam setelah tiga malam Sasuke tidak tidur di ranjang yang sama dengannya, suaminya itu menyebut nama Sakura dengan lenguhan dan sedikit geraman yang menggambarkan sebuah kenikmatan. Ia yakin, dalam mimpi Sasuke semalam mereka tengah bercinta dengan panas.

Bahkan dalam mimpi erotis, Sakura yang bersama Sasuke. Dan yang paling membuatnya terluka adalah, Sasuke menyebut nama Sakura saat mereka melakukan malam pertama hampir enam tahun yang lalu.

Dalam palung hatinya yang terdalam, ia —Uchiha Hinata sangat muak dengan semuanya. Ia muak dengan Sasuke, muak dengan rumah tangga yang ia jalani bersama pria itu. Tapi ia mencintai Sasuke —suaminya dan ia ingin hanya dirinya yang memiliki Sasuke. Ia tidak rela dan tidak akan mau berbagi dengan siapapun. Begitulah suara egonya yang membuatnya terus terjebak dalam pernikahan yang hanya sebatas status belaka.

Suasana hati Hinata selalu buruk tiap kali mengingat dan memikirkan hal tersebut. Berdebat bukanlah keahliannya, terlebih jika lawannya itu adalah Sasuke. Menjauh untuk menghindar jauh lebih baik dari perdebatan dengan Sasuke. Mengalah, itulah pilihan yang Hinata pilih. Meski menyakiti hatinya ia tak peduli, yang terpenting Sasuke tetap bersamanya.

"Maaf, Sasuke- _kun_." ucapnya lirih. "Lebih baik aku turun untuk menunggu petugas restauran mengantarkan pesanan makanan untukmu." lanjut Hinata sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Suara pintu yang tertutup seolah menghempaskannya pada kenyataan. Menyadarkannya dari ilusi yang di ciptakan oleh alam bawah sadarnya yang menganggap Sakura masihlah istrinya. Uchiha Sakura adalah masa lalu, istrinya saat ini adalah Uchiha Hinata. Haruskah ia menerima kenyataan itu?

Mengusap wajahnya kasar, lalu ia melirik ke arah laci yang tadi sempat ia buka. Sebuah buku bersampul kulit berwarna hitam mirip seperti buku agenda tersimpan di sana. Ia mengambilnya dan membuka pengait buku sebelum membuka tiap lembar kertas di buku tersebut. Tepat di bagian tengah buku terdapat beberapa kertas berukuran kecil dengan warna-warna yang berbeda. Di antara semua kertas-kertas kecil itu, Sasuke mengambil yang berwarna biru.

.

.

 _Good morning my beloved husband :-)_

 _Maaf sayang, pagi ini aku ada jadwal operasi jadi aku pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Maaf juga karena aku tidak membangunkanmu untuk berpamitan karena aku lihat tidurmu sangat nyenyak_ _dan kau pasti lelah. Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu, jangan lupa untuk di makan ya? Dan hati-hati saat pergi ke kantor. Aku mencintaimu._

 _-Uchiha Sakura-_

.

.

Sasuke menatap sendu kertas memo tersebut. Sudah hampir enam tahun sejak memo terakhir itu ia baca dan sejak saat itu pula tak pernah lagi ia menemukan satu memo —pun di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya saat ia terbangun.

.

.

 _Selamat pagi menjelang siang, sayang :-)_

 _Bersantai di hari libur, eh? Jika kau bangun aku sedang berada di supermarket. Persediaan tomat kita habis dan aku tau suami tercintaku ini tidak bisa makan tanpa tomat-tomat itu. Mandi dan makanlah, aku sudah memasakkan kari tomat untukmu. Aku mencintaimu._

 _-Uchiha Sakura-_

.

.

Kedua onyx Sasuke terpejam dan sejurus kemudian ia juga menutup buku yang ada di tangannya. Ia sedikit meringis saat ia merasakan seperti ada duri-duri yang menusuk-nusuk hatinya. Memo-memo itu adalah tulisan tangan Sakura, tulisan yang ia yakin di tulis oleh Sakura dengan penuh cinta. Sudah hampir enam tahun, dan ia merindukan memo tulisan Sakura.

Sudah hampir enam tahun, setiap pagi ia melihat meja kecil di samping ranjangnya setelah bangun tidur. Sudah hampir enam tahun, seperti hari ini, Sasuke berharap ia akan menemukan memo tulisan Sakura di pagi hari. Tapi kenyataannya meja itu selalu kosong.

Sekali saja, hanya sekali saja —pun tidak mengapa dan meski hanya sekedar ucapan selamat pagi —pun juga tak apa baginya. Asal itu memo tulisan tangan Sakura, memo yang menyatakan bahwa wanita merah muda itu mencintainya. Tapi rupanya harapannya memang hanyalah harapan kosong, karena pada kenyataannya Sakura tidak lagi bersamanya dan tidak akan menulis memo untuknya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Sasuke-kun?"_

 _Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. Mengalihkan atensinya yang tengah berkonsentrasi pada pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Ia tengah mengenakan dasi._

 _"Astaga, ternyata seorang Uchiha yang jenius selalu bermasalah saat mengenakan dasi." ucap wanita berambut merah muda yang sudah mengambil alih kegiatan Sasuke._

 _Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya karena malu. Dirinya adalah Uchiha, tidak pernah ada yang meragukan kejeniusan seorang Uchiha, tidak ada yang tidak bisa seorang Uchiha lakukan dengan benar. Tapi sejak kecil, Uchiha Sasuke memang tidak pandai mengenakan dasi dengan benar._

 _"Jangan meledekku, Uchiha Sakura."_

 _Sasuke mendengus sebal. Sedangkan Sakura sedikit tertawa mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Kedua tangannya bergerak dengan terampil memasangkan dasi dan saat selesai ia merapikan dasi beserta kemeja yang suaminya kenakan. Tak lupa ia mengancingkan jas hitam yang membalut sempurna tubuh Sasuke._

 _"Selesai." seru Sakura setelah memastikan penampilan Sasuke sudah sempurna, meski ia tau suaminya selalu sempurna. "Presdir Uchiha sudah terlihat tampan dengan dasi yang terpasang dengan rapih dan siap untuk bertemu para clien."_

 _"Hn. Aku memang selalu tampan, Sakura." saut Sasuke yang memandang wajah Sakura di iringi seringai khas miliknya. Dan detik berikutnya ia melahap bibir tipis milik Sakura yang selalu membuatnya tergoda. Dan ia selalu ingin melakukannya dengan Sakura._

 _"Emmp~"_

 _Bahkan gumaman Sakura saja teredam oleh pagutan bibir Sasuke. Bukan ciuman panas yang bergairah, hanya lumatan-lumatam kecil syarat akan kehangatan. Lumatan-lumatan yang Sasuke lakukan sesuai perasaannya, bukan logikanya. Lumatan-lumatan yang membuatnya semakin hanyut dalam sejuta cinta yang Sakura berikan. Lumatan-lumatan yang Sasuke berikan sebagai tanda bahwa Sakura adalah miliknya dan tidak boleh ada satupun yang boleh memilikinya selain dirinya -Uchiha Sasuke._

 _Suara decakan terdengar seiring pagutan sepasang suami-istri itu yang terlepas. Sasuke menatap kedua emerald Sakura yang selalu bisa menyejukkan hatinya. Ibu jarinya mengusap lembut pipi istrinya yang sedikit chubby. Ia suka, bahkan sangat menyukai semua yang ada di wajah Sakura. Entah bagaimana, tapi Sakura selalu cantik sepenglihatan matanya meskipun ada garis kelelahan di wajahnya dan sembab di kedua matanya._

 _"Aku mencintaimu."_

 _Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia bukanlah manusia yang mudah menunjukkan ekspresinya. Ia tidak akan sudi menunjukkan ekspresinya pada orang lain selain kepada ibunya. Tapi entah bagaimana, dengan Sakura ia selalu bisa menunjukkan ekspresinya, ia sering tersenyum untuk wanita itu._

 _"Hn."_

 _CUP_

 _Satu kecupan dari Sasuke, mendarat di kening Sakura._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah senyum miris tergambar tipis di wajah Sasuke yang sedikit muram. Kedua matanya masih menatap cermin di depannya, pandangannya berpusat pada tangannya yang tengah memegang simpul dasi biru tua yang tergantung longgar di lehernya. Sudah hampir 15 menit ia berdiri di tempatnya untuk memasang dasi, namun selama itu pula ia tak bisa membuat dasinya tersimpul rapih. Ia tersenyum tipis memandang simpulan buatannya yang tidak rapih.

 _"Hei, sayang! Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa membuat benda menyebalkan ini tersimpul rapih. Bahkan aku tidak yakin terlihat tampan tanpa dasi yang kau pasangkan. Kemarilah, buat benda ini terpasang dengan benar."_ gumam Sasuke dalam hati sambil terus menatap simpul dasi buatannya dengan tatapan kosong.

Sasuke menutup matanya bersamaan dengan helaan nafasnya yang cukup panjang. Dulu di tempatnya berdiri saat ini, selalu ada wanita cantik berambut merah muda berdiri bersamanya. Wanita itu selalu memasangkan dasi dan merapikan pakaiannya. Bahkan wanita itu juga yang menyiapkan pakaian yang akan ia kenakan ke kantor setiap hari, begitu juga dengan keperluannya. Bak seorang raja, seperti itulah dulu Sakura memperlakukannya.

Tapi, sudah hampir enam tahun ia menyiapkan keperluannya sendiri. Sudah hampir enam tahun ia mengenakan dasinya sendiri, bahkan sudah hampir enam tahun, ia mengenakan dasi yang tidak rapih. Sudah hampir enam tahun pula, ia berharap Sakura mendatanginya dan memasangkan dasi untuknya. Dan sudah hampir enam tahun itu juga, tidak pernah ada tangan Sakura yang mengenakannya dasi, merapikan pakaiannya dan mengatakan cinta padanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat seraya membuka matanya. Tangannya yang menggenggam simpulan dasi semakin mengerat saat denyutan di hatinya kembali terasa.

Sekali saja, walau hanya sekali tak apa. Sasuke ingin Sakura memasangkannya dasinya seperti dulu. Hanya sekali saja, ia ingin mendengar Sakura mengatakan cinta padanya. Tapi kenyataannya, harapannya hanyalah harapan kosong, karena Sakura tak pernah sekalipun memakaikannya dasi lagi sejak hampir enam tahun terakhir ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri dengan tangan yang memegang bagian atas sandaran salah satu kursi makan. Tatapannya datar memandang meja makan yang lenggang. Hanya ada satu kotak bergambar logo sebuah restauran cepat saji yang ia yakini itu adalah sarapan untuknya.

Sudah hampir enam tahun meja makannya lenggang. Padahal dulu, meja makannya tak pernah lenggang. Dulu selalu ada beberapa piring yang tertata rapih di meja makannya dan berisi berbagai jenis makanan. Tak pernah sekalipun ia memakan makanan siap saji saat sarapan maupun makan malam. Bahkan saat makan siangpun ia sangat jarang makan makanan yang di masak oleh koki restauran karena Sakura selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengantarkan bekal makan siang untuknya.

Sakura selalu memperhatikan makanannya. Baik dari pola dan waktu makan, gizi dan rasa juga tak luput dari perhatian Sakura. Meski hanya masakan sederhana tapi rasanya selalu enak. Selain makanan rumahan masakan ibunya, hanya makanan rumahan masakan Sakura yang selalu pas di lidahnya.

Tak pernah sekalipun ia melewatkan waktu makannya. Bahkan Sakura selalu membuatkan ia sarapan meski wanita itu harus ke rumah sakit pagi-pagi sekali. Sakura tak pernah meninggalkannya tanpa makanan, karena wanita merah muda itu tau dirinya memiliki penyakit lambung.

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _Sasuke mengernyit saat Sakura meletakkan sebuah cangkir lengkap dengan piring kecil sebagai alasnya. Teh hangat. Apa-apaan si Sakura itu? Pagi hari adalah waktu yang sangat sempurna untuk menikmati secangkir kopi, tapi wanita merah muda itu malah memberinya teh hangat. Hei! Apa istrinya lupa kalau suaminya adalah penyuka kopi tanpa gula?_

 _"Apa?" tanya Sakura yang tengah menyendokkan nasi ke dalam mangkuk untuk Sasuke._

 _"Mana kopi tanpa gulaku, sayang?" tanya Sasuke dengan menekankan kalimat 'kopi tanpa gula'._

 _Sakura meletakkan mangkuk berisi nasi di atas meja tepat di hadapan Sasuke._

 _"Tidak ada kafein untukmu setelah aku temukan kau merintih karena sakit maag -mu kambuh, Sasuke-kun." jawab Sakura tak acuh lalu menuangkan air putih ke gelas kaca bening untuk Sasuke._

 _"Kau tau persis kalau pagi hari adalah waktunya untuk secangkir kopi, Sakura."_

 _"Anggap saja aku tidak tau dan aku tidak mau tau."_

 _"Sakura?" Sasuke memanggil nama Sakura dengan nada memperingatkan._

 _"Apa kau lupa bagaimana semalam perutmu begitu sakit, eh? Kafein tidak cocok untuk penderita maag akut sepertimu. Aku adalah seorang dokter dan aku tidak akan membiarkan suamiku kesakitan karena maag -nya kambuh yang di sebabkan karena ia selalu mengkonsumsi kafein."_

 _Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Sangat Sakura sekali jika berbicara panjang lebar saat mengomel. Persis Uchiha Mikoto -ibunya._

 _"Aku ingin kopiku, Sakura." dengus Sasuke yang sengaja menyela agar Sakura tak melanjutkan omelannya._

 _"Tidak minum kopi? Atau aku akan bilang pada kaa-san kalau putranya yang nakal tidak menjadi suami yang manis untuk menantunya." ucap Sakura dengan nada mengancam._

 _"Ck! Dasar tukang ancam." dengus Sasuke yang memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura._

 _Tentu saja ia tidak ingin Sakura mengadu pada ibunya. Karena jika Sakura mengadu, ibunya pasti akan menceramahinya dan itu akan lebih panjang dari Sakura jika menceramahinya. Belum lagi jika sang ayah tau, semua akan panjang karena kedua orang tuanya sangat menyayangi Sakura. Bahkan ia sendiri terkadang sering bertanya-tanya, anak mereka itu sebenarnya dirinya atau Sakura._

 _"Sasuke-kun?"_

 _Sasuke mengatupkan kecua bibirnya rapat. Ia malas menyahuti Sakura, ia sebal dengan wanita yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu. Menghapus jatah kopinya, mengancam untuk mengadu pada ibunya dan—_

 _CUP_

 _"Jangan merajuk seperti itu."_

— _mengecup pipinya._

 _Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Sakura yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya saat satu kecupan singkat yang mendarat di pipinya. Ucapan wanita itu membuatnya tersadar dengan sikapnya yang out of caracter. Ayolah, merajuk itu sangat tidak Uchiha sekali. Namun dalam hati Sasuke geli sendiri, karena bagaimana mungkin ia bisa seperti ini dengan Sakura. Memalukan._

 _"Aku menyayangimu lebih dari apapun, aku hanya ingin kau selalu sehat dan bahagia." ucap Sakura yang memandang Sasuke lembut._

 _Sasuke terperangah dengan ucapan Sakura yang di iringi senyum hangat. Ia menatap emerald Sakura yang memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang, begitu yang dapat ia nilai tiap kali Sakura menatapnya. Hatinya menghangat dan selalu menghangat tiap kali mendengar ucapan Sakura._

 _"Jagalah kesehatanmu, Sasuke-kun."_

 _Sasuke terdiam. Ia masih terpaku menatap Sakura yang ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa selalu cantik baginya. Sikap Sakura yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang juga keibuan membuat Sasuke berpikir bahwa anak-anaknya pasti sangat beruntung memiliki ibu seperti Sakura._

" _Berjanjilah kau akan terus sehat demi wanita yang kau cintai." lanjut Sakura yang masih diiringi oleh senyuman hangat. Namun kali ini tatapan matanya sedikit menyendu._

" _..."_

" _Hiduplah dengan baik dan sehat, sampai rambutmu memutih hingga kau bisa menggendong cucu-cucumu kelak."_

 _Sasuke terus memandang Sakura. Sedikit aneh. Sakura memang selalu memperhatikan dan memperingatkannya. Wanita itu selalu tidak ingin mengalah jika berdebat dengan dirinya. Tapi hari ini, Sakura tampak aneh dengan kalimat-kalimat yang seolah-olah itu adalah sebuah pesan terakhir. Tatapan emerald —nya yang juga menyendu mengisyaratkan sebuah kesedihan. Sakura tidak pernah memandangnya seperti itu._

 _Entahlah, ia tidak tau apa maksud Sakura. Tapi Sasuke merasakan sebuah firasat yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Firasat yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan berpisah dengan Sakura atau Sakura akan meninggalkannya. Dan saat itu juga hatinya sedikit berdenyut._

 _Namun tidak mau ambil pusing dengan firasat dan juga denyutan hatinya. Sasuke tidak pernah mengenal apalagi percaya dengan sebuah firasat. Anggap saja istrinya yang memang aneh, semakin aneh. Ia memilih untuk menyantap sarapannya. Tidak ada yang perlu di pikirkan apalagi di khawatirkan. Sakura mencintainya, Sakura istrinya tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan sudah hampir enam tahun, seperti hari ini, Sasuke menyadari bahwa pagi itu adalah sarapan terakhirnya bersama Sakura. Uchiha Sakura —istri yang begitu mencintanya benar-benar meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Jam menunjukkan pukul 00.20 dinihari saat Sasuke memasuki rumahnya. Dengan langkah yang sedikit gontai ia melangkah menuju tangga. Sebuah senyum tipis tergambar di wajahnya saat ia melihat sebuah figura besar berisi foto pernikahannya dengan Sakura yang tergantung di dinding ruang keluarga rumahnya._

 _Hati Sasuke menghangat tiap kali ia melihat figura itu. Ia menjadi seorang suami dan sebentar lagi mungkin akan menjadi seorang ayah. Mengingat hal itu membuat hatinya semakin menghangat. Ia menggerakkan kedua onyx miliknya untuk melirik ke arah tangga sebelum ia menaiki tangga tersebut._

 _"Okaeri Sasuke-kun." suara lembut Sakura menyambut Sasuke yang baru saja memasuki kamar._

 _Sasuke tersenyum tipis, bahkan ia tak yakin Sakura menyadarinya. Seperti biasa, Sakura selalu menunggunya pulang meski tak jarang ia pulang hampir mendekati pagi. Senyum Sakura selalu menyambutnya tiap kali ia sampai di rumah. Mengingat hal itu membuat Sasuke ingin sekali mengecup kepala Sakura._

 _CUP_

 _Kecupan itu mendarat di kepala Sakura setelah Sasuke duduk di atas kasur dan sedikit beringsut ke arahnya._

 _"Belum tidur, hn?"_

 _Sakura menggeleng. "Menunggumu."_

 _"Sudah lewat tengah malam, Sakura. Kau tidak perlu menungguku jika lelah."_

 _Sakura menggeleng._

 _"Aku ingin Sasuke-kun orang yang pertama aku lihat saat terbangun. Juga orang yang terakhir ku lihat saat akan tidur."_

 _Sasuke mengacak pucuk kepala Sakura sambil tersenyum._

 _"Sekarang sudah melihatku. Tidurlah."_

 _"Sasuke-kun tidak tidur?"_

 _"Kau duluan."_

 _Sakura menggeleng. "Aku ingin tidur bersama Sasuke-kun."_

 _Sasuke kembali mendengus geli. Manja, begitu sifat asli Sakura dan entah mengapa Sasuke malah menyukai hal itu._

 _"Hn. Aku ganti baju dan berganti pakaian dulu."_

 _Gerakan Sasuke yang hendak beranjak dari kasur terhenti saat tangan Sakura menyentuh lengannya. Ia menoleh._

 _"Sasuke-kun bersihkan diri saja. Aku akan ambilkan pakaiannya."_

 _"Hn."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan sudah hampir enam tahun, seperti malam ini, Sasuke mengerti. Bahwa Sakura adalah istri terbaik yang selalu melayani suami —dirinya dengan baik. Sakura selalu menunggu dan menyambutnya pulang dengan senyum hangat. Selalu memastikan bahwa dirinya tertidur dan memiliki waktu istirahat setiap harinya.

Kedua onyx Sasuke memandang sendu ranjang _king size_ miliknya. Dulu Sakura selalu berada di sana sambil terduduk sambil memeluk kakinya yang tertekuk atau duduk sambil membaca buku tebal bertema kesehatan untuk menunggunya pulang.

Tapi, sudah hampir enam tahun, ia tidak pernah lagi menemukan Sakura di sana. Sudah hampir enam tahun, ia tidak lagi di sambut oleh wajah kelelahan Sakura yang memaksakan diri untuk menunggu dan tersenyum hangat padanya. Sudah hampir enam tahu, tidak ada wanita berambut merah muda dengan piyama yang terlihat manis. Sudah hampir enam tahun, yang ia lihat saat pulang adalah seorang wanita berambut indigo dengan gaun malam tengah tertidur pulas dengan posisi membelakanginya.

"Sakura.." gumamnya pelan sebelum ia menghela nafas dan mengambil langkah untuk meninggalkan kamar dan memilih untuk pergi ke ruang kerjanya tanpa menyadari bahwa Hinata yang baru terbangun mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di ruang kerja, Sasuke menuju meja kerjanya. Ia membuka laci dan mengambil sebuah figura berukuran sedang yang tersimpan di sana. Ia tersenyum saat melihat dua foto yang ada dalam figura tersebut. Telunjuknya bergerak mengusap foto tersebut sambi berjalan ke samping meja kerjanya dan berdiri di sana menghadap jendela besar yang menampilkan pemandangan bulan purnama.

Sasuke tersenyum, namun tatapannya menyendu saat melihat foto yang terpasang di bagian kiri figura. Itu adalah foto pernikahannya dengan Sakura. Dalam foto itu ia tampak tersenyum tipis dan di sampingnya Sakura tampak tersenyum bahagia dan terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun putih yang indah.

Pandangan Sasuke mengabur saat ia memandang foto yang terpasang di sisi kanan figura. Itu adalah foto Sakura yang mengenakan _longdress_ berwarna _baby pink_ tengah tersenyum. Dalam foto itu Sakura tampak paling indah di antara sakura-sakura lain yang tengah berguguran. Rambut merah muda panjangnya yang tergerai tertiup angin, begitu juga dengan pita serat bagian bawah _dress —_ nya yang tertiup angin, membuatnya tampak seperti dewi musim semi.

Sasuke ingat, itu adalah foto yang di ambil hampir enam tahun yang lalu saat musim semi —musim semi terakhir Sakura ada bersamanya. Terakhir kalinya Sakura merajuk padanya untuk meminta sesuatu. Terakhir kalinya ia melihat senyuman Sakura. Terakhir kalinya ia mendengar Sakura mengatakan cinta padanya. Terakhir kalinya ia mencium Sakura. Terakhir kalinya ia bisa menyentuh Sakura sekaligus terakhir kalinya ia melihat Sakura.

Ibu jari Sasuke dengan perlahan menghapus setetes air yang baru saja jatuh tepat di atas foto Sakura. Air itu mengahalangi wajah Sakura dari pandangannya dan ia tidak suka itu. Ia tidak rela dan tidak ingin ada yang menghalanginya untuk menatap keindahan Sakura, ia tidak suka ada yang menutupi Sakura darinya meskipun itu adalah airmatanya yang terjatuh di atas foto Sakura.

Sakura, istrinya.

Wanita yang selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik. Wanita yang tau bagaimana caranya mengahadapinya, menenangkannya bahkan menyenangkannya.

"Hiks.. hiks.." suara isakan lolos dari bibir Sasuke. Dengan satu gerakan ia meemeluk figura yang sejak tadi ia pandangi.

Wanita yang selalu tersenyum untuknya, menyambutnya dan menunggunya. Wanita yang selalu menutupi kekurangannya. Wanita yang selalu mengasihi dan menyayanginya.

"Ku mohon.. ku mohon.." racauan Sasuke terhenti karena isakan. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada ujung figura dalam pelukannya.

"Ku mohon.. Kembalilah Sakura.."

Wanita sempurna dan menerima dirinya dengan sangat baik dan terbuka. Wanita yang sangat sempurna untuk menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku membutuhkanmu. Kembalilah sayang, ku mohon.. kembalilah Sakura."

Wanita yang selalu mengasihi dan menyayanginya. Wanita yang selalu mencintainya. Wanita yang telah pergi dan membawa serta hati juga hidupnya. Wanita yang selalu rindukan.

"Demi apapun, sayang. Aku mencintaimu.."

Dan wanita yang membuat _pride_ Uchiha Sasuke jatuh hampir enam tahun ini karena menangis hampir setiap malam.

"Sakura.."

Racau Sasuke di tengah tangisannya yang kian terdengar pilu. Ia tak butuh apapun selain Sakura —Sakuranya —istrinya. Bahkan ia tak peduli dengan apapun dan siapapun. Termasuk wanita yang kini ada di depan pintu ruangannya.

Hinata berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruang kerja Sasuke yang tidak tertutup rapat, sekuat tenaga ia menahan isakannya. Tangannya terkepal erat di sisi kanan dan kiri pahanya. Sudah hampir enam tahun ia menjadi istri Sasuke, selama itu juga ia tak pernah merasa menjadi seorang istri. Sudah hampir enam tahun Sasuke menangis dan meratap, mengabaikannya demi satu nama.

Sakura.

Hanya nama itu yang Sasuke tangisi. Hanya nama itu yang Sasuke sebut dalam tidurnya. Hanya nama itu yang Sasuke geramkan dalam mimpi nakalnya. Hanya nama itu yang selalu Sasuke anggap sebagai istrinya. Hanya nama itu yang selalu ada di pikiran Sasuke. Hanya nama itu yang ada dalam hati Sasuke. Hanya nama itu yang Sasuke cintai. Hanya nama itu penghalangnya dan Sasuke. Dan ia muak dengan nama itu.

 _"Aku membencimu, Sakura."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _To be Countinued_

 **A/N :**

 **Apa-apaan ini? Apa-apaan ini? *di keroyok readers* fict SENSEI, I LOVE YOU ajah masih belon kelar dan masih sukses bikin readers penasaran n gregetan udah ngehasilin fict abal-abal gaje baru lagi ajah si Rhe -_-"**

 **Okeokeh . . . .jika kalian mau silahkan kalian marahin Rhe agar si author nakal dan tukang PHP ini sadar atas kelakuannya menyebar benih fict gaje baru lagi *ngumpet di bawah patidur***

 **Emmmm . . .gatau harus bilang apa tapi ini fict kedua Rhe. Rhe itu author gajelas yang masih newbie, so, revieuw dari readers sekalian sangat ngebantu Rhe dalam fict abal-abal ini. Masukan dan saran sangat Rhe harapkan, so jangan lupa RnR nya yah biar Rhe semangat terus buat nulis.**

 **Semoga readers suka fict Rhe yang kedua ini. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca**


End file.
